Elevating a portion of a vehicle typically involves using some sort of jack. For example, many vehicles carry or employ a scissor-type jack to elevate a portion of the vehicle in order to change a tire or otherwise view the underside of the vehicle. Typically, during operation the jack is placed under a portion of the frame of the vehicle and the jack is slowly raised until a platform on the jack engages the frame of the vehicle. Thereafter, a user elevates a portion of the frame using the principle of leverage. A user may place a jack stand or load bearing stand under the frame and lower the jack so that the vehicle is supported on the jack stand, instead of by the jack itself. Alternatively, the jack stand may be used solely to support the vehicle in such cases where it is not desired to employ a jack or elevate the vehicle.
A jack stand is typically a stable platform for supporting the vehicle. Because the jack and jack stand have individual and separate support structures, the jack stand and jack typically cannot support the vehicle at the same location on the frame. Or, the jack stand or jack must engage the frame of the vehicle only at designated positions or areas, though it can be difficult to identify such locations. Additional complexity can occur when an automotive manufacturer designates only certain locations on a vehicle to be used as jacking locations. Generally, vehicle manufacturers reinforce certain locations on the frame of a vehicle so that those certain locations can support a portion of the weight of the vehicle when the vehicle is elevated with a jack or some sort of support mechanism.
Generally, jack stands can vary in size, shape and geometry. For example, some designs comprise pyramid-shaped structures having three or four sides and an adjustable support platform disposed in the top of the jack stand. Such designs further include a telescoping support member extending from a top portion of the pyramid and a curved horizontal support, often having a U-shape, at the top of the telescoping support member to cradle a portion of the vehicle frame. The support member is often adjustable with a ratchet type mechanism. Such previous designs can be difficult to operate and employ several components which must be cast or machined to fine tolerances. This can be a drawback as casting can be inconsistent with regard to tolerances, and machining can be expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved adjustable load supporting stands. Various aspects of the disclosure may solve one or more of these problems and/or disadvantages.